Embodiments discussed herein relate generally to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a fin field effect transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor device includes an integrated circuit that consists of MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) FETs. As the size and design rule of semiconductor devices decreases, MOSFETs of the integrated circuit are also decreases. As a MOSFET gets smaller, a short channel effect in the MOSFET may be created, and the operating characteristics of the semiconductor device may thus deteriorate.